Bola Polandia Wikia:Universitas Bola Polandia
Disini, kau bisa belajar sedikit tentang Wiki Bola Polandia Sebelum kamu membuat halaman baru, pastikan halaman tersebut belum pernah ada dan tokohnya diperbolehkan di dunia Bola Polandia. Tentang meme Bola Polandia :Artikel utama: Bola Polandia (meme) Bola Polandia (Polandball) adalah meme internet yang berasal dari Krautchan oleh pengguna bernama FALCO untuk meledek "tatabahasa Inggris yang buruk" dari seorang pengguna asal Polandia bernama Wojak. Setelah itu, meme tersebut menyebar di Krautchan hingga dapat menyebar ke tiga komunitas utama Bola Polandia, Reddit Bola Polandia, Bola Polandia di Facebook and Wiki pusat Bola Polandia. The countryballs :Main article: What is a Countryball? The countryballs are a geographical entity (country, city, region, organization...) or a certain population (i.e.: Kurds, Assyrians, ...) that are portrayed by their flag in a circle shape with the littler circles inside, the eyes. The shape isn't always a ball: *Karakter yang memilik mayoritas agama Yahudi digambarkan dengan bentuk kubus. (dikarenakan oleh "Fisika Yahudi",sebuah ide dari Nazi) **Michigan, instead, is a cube because its motto is "Circumspice" which sounds similar to circumsize *Singapura berbentuk segitiga (karena segitiga Malaysia-Indonesia-Singapura) *Kazakhstan is a brick (because when Krautchan flairs were changed to Polandballs, Kazakh rested a flag for a while) **Kazakh divisions and ancestors are so bricks too *Nepal and Ohio keep their flag shapes adding monster teeth and angered eyes **Also some Indian former countries like Maratha or Mughal may be portrayed as monster *UK must always wear a top hat and a monocle *USA must always wear sunglasses *Poland bicolor flag must always be upside-down **To distinguish Monaco from Poland, it can wear sunglasses or monocle **To distinguish Indonesia from Poland, it can wear an Asian rice hat *The Fourth Reich is a rectangle (reason is still unknown) *Omsk city is a bird, to reference to the Winged Doom meme Caveballs :Main article: Caveballs Ancient civilizations that never had a vexillum for obvious reasons can be represented by certain pool balls (sometimes with the number modified). The most used is 8ball, that represents Negroids. Planetballs :Main article: Planetballs Planetballs is a sub-meme where the balls represent the planets and the other celestial bodies more than the countries (that are still allowed). The planetballs are drawn like the celestial body with two eyes added. The most used Planetball is Earthball. Tutorials Here there's a list of tutorials you can follow to train up: 1 Beside Facebook Polandball allows everything, our wiki doesn't allow the use of circle tool (and other tools) and copy-pasting elements from flags (shields, animals,...). Reddit Polandball, instead, is more strict since it doesn't allow any city beside first level subdivisions and city-states and Omsk bird. Also, it doesn't allow any unsourced flag. That's why you might see Ancient Egypt represented by a modern Egypt or by Australoids. What pages you can do on Wiki *Real countries (already made) *Real-existing subdivisions and cities *Historical countries *Historical minor countries (tiny HRE states...) *Historical planned countries (if sourced) What pages you have to NOT create on Wiki *Everything fictional (unless it is valid in a community outside the Wiki) **If has a Facebook page, you can create it BUT you MUST cite the link in the page *Pages not about Polandball universe's characters Categories, templates, userboxes All this should be allowed by an admin before. If you want to request something and you aren't sure it's allowed, ask an admin Categories *There are already a lot of duplicate categories. Before creating a new one, ensure that it doesn't already exist *It must be about Polandball community Templates *Make sure that the template doesn't already exist. *You can create navboxes about: Actual recognised countries, cultures. *You CANNOT create new infoboxes *You CANNOT create navboxes about: Historical countries, fictional countries. Userboxes *You can create a new one if you know how to do *It must mainly be about countries and geographical places. But NOT cities. Images and comics *You can add your own artworks to pages till they feature the character the page is based to. *To draw countryballs, follow this or this tutorial *You can create your own comic, following the rules above *You can put here comics from /r/polandball *You can create flair icons, if not already existing. Or you can request them to admins. Other languages' wikis Polandball Wiki isn't made just of English language. There are also other languages' wikis where you can contribute into your native language. Category:Community